happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy For You to Sleigh/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Easy For You to Sleigh. Note: All images are put in order. Episode ETS1.png|Nice night. ETS2.png|Pop and Cub's house. ETS3.png|Let's find out what Pop and Cub are doing. Something tells me it isn't responsible parenting on Pop's behalf. ETS4.png|Pop inside the house. ETS5.png|"Deck the halls..." Popwalkineast.png|Cub is better at watching Pop than the other way around, that's for sure. ETS6.png|Pop, are you cooking? ETS7.png|"Almost ready." ETS8.png|"I'm cooking!" ETS9.png|"Oops, forgot about the turkey!" sleight 1.jpg|Pop cooking. ETS10.png|"It's going to be delicious!" Turkey.jpg|I don't want that turkey. It's all burned. sleight 2.jpg|A bit of smoke inhalation. ETS11.png|A fire alarm. ETS12.png|It's good that Pop and Cub have one. ETS13.png|And it's also good that it works. sleight 3.jpg|The noise hurts Cub's ears. Actually, he doesn't seem to mind at all. ETS14.png|Pop using a ladder. ETS15.png|"Hmm..." sleight 4.jpg|"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to hurt my son!" ETS16.png|"Stop it right now!" ETS17.png|"I did it!" Battery .jpg|You idiot. ETS18.png|"Let's go down now." ETS19.png|Pop goes down. ETS20.png|Meanwhile, on the roof... ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Reverse Santa Claus! ETS21.png|"Ready to go?" ETS22.png|"Then let's go inside!" ETS23.png|"I bet you there'll be lots of cash for us to splash!" ETS24.png|Almost inside. STV1E4.1 Fireplace and Living Room..png|The Living Room. sleight 5.jpg|Like normal Santa, but they take things instead of leaving them. ETS25.png|"Just look at that!" ETS26.png|"What?" ETS27.png|"That's so nice." ETS28.png|"And so high..." ETS29.png|Pop and Cub's Christmas tree. ETS30.png|With a beautiful star on the top! sleight 6.jpg|Lifty likes the sight of that tree. ETS31.png|"Hey bro, let's steal the Christmas tree!" sleight 7.jpg|Forget the other valuables. ETS32.png|They ran away. ETS33.png|In the process of stealing... sleight 8.jpg|Aren't they stronger than this? ETS34.png|Is that even possible? ETS35.png|It's a cartoon - everything is possible! ETS36.png|Even that. ETS37.png|"Okay, let's just do it!" Liftshift_heave_.png|The tree's stuck. Liftshift_lets_quit.png|Just take the star off. Did you really want the whole tree? ETS38.png|"Well, this isn't gonna work." ETS39.png|They're leaving. ETS40.png|Pop tries to make a fire. ETS41.png|"Come on!" ETS42.png|"I finally made a fire!" ETS43.png|"Hey, son, look - I made a fire!" ETS44.png|Pop wants to make their house a little warmer. ETS45.png|"Oh!" sleight 11.jpg|In his defense, who actually looks up the chimney? sleight 12.jpg|Aww, Pop's going to read Cub a story. 343343353545.png|Isn't that cute? sleight 13.jpg|He's not a terrible father. He's just... a terrible father. ETS46.png|The house is smoky again! sleight 14.jpg|Pop and Cub (before death). ETS47.png|"*yawn*" STV1E4.1 Pop And Cub Sleeping.png|Pop and Cub are sleeping. ETS48.png|Pop, you shouldn't have done that. ETS49.png|The shot before Pop's death. Pop (and Cub) died.PNG|Pop and Cub's death in this episode. Death: Pop, Cub ETS50.png|Mime's house. sleight 15.jpg|They found a new house to rob. ETS51.png|The entrance into the house. ETS52.png|"This time we're sure to get something." ETS53.png|"Let's see what's inside." ETS54.png|Nothing? ETS55.png|Mime turns on the light. sleight 16.jpg|What the-? ETS56.png|Imaginary water is so refreshing! ETS57.png|Mime washes his face. ETS58.png|"Where's that towel?" ETS59.png|"There it is." sleight 17.jpg|Mime is weird. ETS60.png|They agree. sleight 18.jpg|My reaction exactly. ETS61.png|Mime fries an imaginary egg. ETS62.png|"Let's break one egg..." ETS63.png|"...and put it here." sleight 19.jpg|"I need to wait for a while." ETS64.png|"Okay." ETS65.png|"I hope no one is here." sleight 20.jpg|Wait, what's this? ETS66.png|"Okay, let's open my safe!" sleight 21.jpg|An invisible version of Lifty and Shifty's favorite furniture. sleight 22.jpg|Makes you wonder what he's seeing. ETS67.png|Mime opens it. ETS68.png|And puts some things into it. sleight 23.jpg|How does he not notice them though? sleight 24.jpg|Putting the invisible coins in the invisible safe. ETS69.png|Mime goes away. ETS70.png|He didn't forget to turn off the lights. ETS71.png|"Well..." sleight 25.jpg|"Invisible or not, it's a safe." ETS72.png|"We're going to get so many valuables!" sleight 26.jpg|This is where it was, right? ETS73.png|"Okay." sleight 27.jpg|Air is heavier than it looks. ETS74.png|Much heavier. ETS75.png|Really? sleight 28.jpg|Until the air is in a bag. ETS76.png|"What do you think?" ETS77.png|"I don't know." ETS78.png|"Let's look around." ETS79.png|"Hey, Shifty!" sleight 29.jpg|Lifty has another idea. ETS80.png|Whose house is this? sleight 30.jpg|Third time's the charm, right? ETS81.png|Again they go inside like Santa Claus. STV1E4.1 Quite a nice house.png|The house inside. sleight 31.jpg|This house owner is loaded! ETS82.png|"What can we find here?" ETS83.png|The house owner likes collecting things! ETS84.png|"Nice!" ETS85.png|Some war-related things. ETS86.png|They're expensive! 264.jpg|Shifty and Lifty are very happy! ETS87.png|Such a big TV! STV1E4.1 The Stereo system.png|This stereo system must be very expensive. ETS88.png|Awwww! STV1E4.1 Flippy Sleep.png|Flippy sleeping it's so cute! hqdefault10.jpg|Flippy is sleeping. STV1E4.1 I bet he'll kill them later.png|I bet he'll kill Lifty & Shifty later. ETS89.png|They look at Flippy. hqdefault9.jpg|"Shhhh!" STV1E4.1 Sleeping.png|"I'm sure he won't wake up. He has a such deep sleep!" ETS90.png|"*snoring*" ETS91.png|They're gonna steal some expensive things! ETS92.png|Oh no! ETS93.png|They should be quiet if they want to steal something. sleight 32.jpg|That didn't wake him up, did it? bandicam 2016-06-13 00-39-21-536.jpg|Close-up of Flippy sleeping. (Awwww, isn't he cute?) ETS94.png|"This one's just perfect!" ETS95.png|And again they're too loud. sleight 33.jpg|What about that? ETS96.png|"*snores*" ETS97.png|The TV's as heavy as Mime's safe. sleight 34.jpg|Shoot, he's wired to be woken up by that! ETS98.png|He was very tired yesterday. ETS99.png|"Is he sleeping?" sleight 35.jpg|Yeah, he's not gonna wake up. ETS100.png|Are they going to steal everything? ETS101.png|Okay... sleight 36.jpg|You can just do anything now. ETS103.png|Flippy will be angry. sleight 37.jpg|Very angry. ETS104.png|Some cookies. Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty and Shifty preparing for something! ETS105.png|"Delicious!" ETS106.png|Oops! ETS107.png|You can steal anything except cookies. ETS108.png|I hope he won't wake up. STV1E4.1 Sleeping Flippy.png|It will not. ETS109.png|He woke up. STV1E4.1 Flippy Wakes.png|"What's is going on?" sleight 38.jpg|Welcome back to the world of the living, Flippy. ETS110.png|"What's is it?" ETS111.png|Remember that Flippy's a veteran. sleight 39.jpg|Not the best way to wake up. ETS112.png|The big "uh-oh". sleight 40.jpg|He wasn't tied up in the war, was he? sleight 41.jpg|...Of course he was. Flippy about to Flip-Out.PNG|You're in trouble now, Flippy... sleight 42.jpg|Fliqpy wants out! sleight 43.jpg|Half flipped. sleight 44.jpg|Fully flipped. ETS113.png|"You're going to die!" sleight 45.jpg|I don't think Fliqpy even noticed the ropes. ETS114.png|Scared Lifty and Shifty. (You seem to have enjoyed observing Flippy flipping out, right?) sleight 46.jpg|RUN! ETS115.png|They ran away. ETS116.png|They can escape! ETS117.png|"Faster!" ETS118.png|"Stop right there!" sleight 47.jpg|Exit's blocked. ETS119.png|"This was your idea!" "No, it was yours!" sleight 48.jpg|RUN THE OTHER WAY! ETS120.png|A trap! ETS121.png|Shifty saved himself! ETS122.png|But Lifty didn't. sleight 49.jpg|Lifty trapped. ETS123.png|"Run for your life!" ETS124.png|"Wait..." sleight 50.jpg|"...I see something expensive!" Screen shot 2013-03-03 at 8.20.11 AM.png|Shifty sees a valuable. ETS125.png|"Hmm..." ETS126.png|"I always have one thing with me..." ETS127.png|"...and that's sand!" ETS128.png|Shifty's a master at this. sleight 51.jpg|Indiana Jones, much? ETS129.png|He runs away. ShiftywhyZ.png|But returns. ETS131.png|Shifty's injury. sleight 52.jpg|Really? You went back for the sand? ETS132.png|"I need to do something or I'll die!" sleight 53.jpg|Lifty's still trapped. ETS133.png|Shifty took it anyways. ETS134.png|"Another trap?" sleight 54.jpg|Shifty should have walked around that trap. sleight 55.jpg|Too late! ETS135.png|Fliqpy broke the Christmas ornament. ETS136.png|That dust is dangerous! ETS137.png|"My eyes!" sleight 56.jpg|That has to hurt! TVS1E4.1_shiftytrapped.png|Now Shifty's trapped. Upside down.jpg|Christmas lights, an ornament, and a cookie. Only Fliqpy. ETS138.png|"Get ready to die!" sleight 57.jpg|Shifty's death. Fliqpy killed Shifty.PNG|Fliqpy kills Shifty. (Take that, Shifty!) Death: Shifty ETS139.png|"Looks delicious!" sleight 68.jpg|Talk about a bloodthirst. ETS140.png|"I'm almost saved..." ETS141.png|Lifty's saved. ETS142.png|"Ohhh..." ETS143.png|Lifty sees "Shifty". ETS144.png|"Hey, bro!" ETS145.png|"We can escape now." ETS146.png|He's quite fast after such a big injury. ETS147.png|"Let's go!" ETS148.png|Lifty jumps through the window. ETS149.png|Who's it? sleight 69.jpg|That's a bit creepy. sleight 70.jpg|But if it works, it works. sleight 71.jpg|Lifty falling. ETS150.png|Lifty before death. sleight 73.jpg|Lifty's death. Death: Lifty sleight 74.jpg|Fliqpy's teleportation abilities strike again. ETS151.png|In winter, really? ETS152.png|"A present." sleight 75.jpg|I'd say third time's the charm, but they've probably ransacked more houses than three. ETS153.png|Merry Christmas! ETS154.png|Mime came home. ETS155.png|He's going to check his safe. nosafe.png|Something's off... sleight 76.jpg|Mime realizes his invisible safe is gone. Miscellaneous STV1E4.1 Flippy sleeping.gif|A GIF image of sleeping Flippy. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG